


Retreat

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jon and Daenerys are best friends, Jon is Ned's son with Wylla, Jonerys, Marriage Proposal, Nudity, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Daenerys has just lost her father in a car accident. Jon is her best friend and takes her to the place he grow up and try to make her feel better. But life has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work. I hope you like it! And English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors (In google translate I trust!).

 

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was beginning to take on the colors of approaching nightfall. A fresh breeze came through the window of Daenerys' room and brought with it the scent of freshly flowering jasmine. It was this kind of thing that made her want to stay there, surrounded on all sides by nature. That place made her feel so good. No, not just good. Here she could feel at peace. But Daenerys knew she had to leave. As much as she wanted, no matter how much her whole being wanted to stay, she knew she should leave. She didn’t belong here. The two weeks she'd spent with Jon were wonderful and invigorating. It was all she needed to piece together her bereaved soul. But she knew that none of it would last forever.

 

She didn’t want to leave her best and most faithful friend behind. She didn’t want to hurt him. After all, ever since they met, Jon had always been with her and helped her in situations she wasn’t sure she would have had the strength to face on her own. She couldn’t imagine how would have been the last few weeks without his support. The accident, the death of her father, the pain of loss, burial and tears.

 

The Targaryen family had suffered a heavy blow. The loss had shaken he r mother Rhaella and her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys to the bone. So, it was up to her to be strong and take care of what was left of her family. It was up to her to take care of everything. And Jon had been at her side by the minute. He had wiped away her tears, held her hand and comforted her. And when things finally started to fit in again, he'd decided it was time for the two to take a vacation. And so, they went to the house where Jon had spent most of his life, where she was received as part of his family.

 

But even so, she couldn’t continue in that place. She knew she should go now while she still had the strength for it.  She needed to leave before she lost Jon too. And that she couldn’t bear it. It was painful to see him every day and not know what to do with the feelings she'd been nursing since he'd  _accidentally_ kissed her. That was what she'd been guessing ever since, that her best friend had  _accidentally_ kissed her.  _Accidentally_ .

 

Accident or not, having to pretend that it hadn’t happened made the damage even worse. How long ago? Five? Six months? It seemed like years had passed. Even after all this time, Dany still remembered how Jon had taken her in his arms so naturally, so familiarly, as if their bodies yearned for each other's touch. And then, as if he did it every day, he kissed her. Simple as that, as natural as breathing. This gesture had taken her by surprise, but the tenderness with which he had taken her in his arms and the softness of his lips over hers, left her with no way out but correspond  the kiss . Too early, he walked away, apologized, and since then he had acted as if nothing had happened.

 

But it happened. And Daenerys, try as she might, couldn’t forget. That one kiss made her feel alive as she hadn’t felt for a long time. There, in those brief moments in Jon's arms, she felt complete. Beloved.  _Desired_ . And that was killing her a little bit every day, because until that day, she had no idea she loved Jon. Not just as her best and dearest friend, but as a man. Several times she'd decided to bring it up and clarify things, but Jon seemed to sense it and figure out how to get away from it. They had been best friends for years and, not wanting to ruin what they had, she eventually gave up and went on to pretend, too, that nothing had happened.

 

She took a deep breath as she heard his footsteps in the hallway and waited for the knock on the door, even though it was open. This was one of several things she loved about him. Even when the doors were open, he asked for permission to enter. Jon could be annoyingly polite sometimes. She gave him permission to enter without turning in his direction.

 

“Dany, Catelyn asked me to tell you she's preparing an afternoon snack and that you should come down if you're hungry."

 

“Thank you, but I'm not hungry yet.”

 

“In this case, we can get to know an ice cream shop that opened this week. My sisters swear that the chocolate ice cream there is the best in town. And I know ice cream always makes you happy.” He said as he approached her.

 

"I'd love to go, Jon, thank you, but I can’t.” She said turning to him.

 

"Dany, are you okay?" He asked as he saw the seriousness in her face. "If you need to talk, you know I'm here..." It was then that he saw that her things were almost all in the suitcase. “What are you doing?” He said gesturing to the things on the bed. "Why are you..."

 

“I decided to go home. I think I've had enough of fresh air.”

 

"But you said you just had to come back at the end of the month."

 

"I know, but I have a few things to sort out about my inheritance, and I think I'd better go now. Being the only one left of the family interested in my father's business, I need to see if he has left any pending and start taking care of everything. You know I can’t leave these things in Viserys’ hands. He would lead us to bankruptcy in one day. And Rhaegar has made it clear that his career is more important than taking care of family business.”

 

"Your lawyer said he'd take care of all this and you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. I'm sure he'll let you know if you need to come back.”

 

_Please don’t make things difficult for me!_

 

"Even so, I decided to follow things closely. And I want to talk to my mother. I need to know how she's reacting to my father's death.”

 

"You know as well as I do that your mother despised your father. The only reason she could tolerate him after the divorce was for you and your brothers have your father present in your lives. And she must be dancing over his grave right now.”

 

She looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile. He had spoken to her mother very few times and already seemed to know her perfectly.

 

“I think you're right...”

 

“Oh, I'm sure I'm right. Your mother is fine. I talked to her today and she said she got a new boyfriend. And you don’t have to worry about your brothers either. It seems that Rhaegar will start a new tour in two days and Viserys, much to our surprise, is spending his inheritance with drinks, women and drugs.”

 

Jon was also right about his brothers. Rhaegar certainly used his pain to write some song and Viserys, with so much money in his hands, probably didn’t even remember that his father died less than a month ago.

 

She snorted. "I don’t know why I still worry about my brothers! At least my mother is dating so... " and then she noticed. " _Wait a second_. What do you mean, _you_ talked to _my_ _mother_ today? I haven’t been able to talk to her in about three days!”

 

“We talk to each other every day.” He said guiltily. “She wants to make sure you're not locked in here in a dark room, not bathing and feeling sorry for yourself or rather enjoying the charms of our little town with your best friend.”

 

_Gods! How could her mother become so dramatic?_

 

“May I ask why she doesn’t call me? _I am her daughter_.”

 

“Because Rhaella knows you'd lie to her just to make her feel better. And because I care too much about you to lie to her.” He waited for her reaction. But she, despite always having an answer for everything, didn’t know what to say this time “Do you want help to unpack? Then I can take you to know the...”

 

"No, Jon. I won't undo my bags, even if my mother is well and my brothers have returned to do what they do best. I want to go back home.”

 

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Looking at him made her remember the kiss. The memory was so vivid, she felt her face flush. He must have remembered the same, because even in the darkened room, his face also seemed to have flushed.

 

“I don’t want you to leave, Daenerys.” He said finally, his voice a little shaky.

 

“I need to go and I want you to understand my po...”

 

“Is it because of the kiss?” He interrupted her. “Look, that was a mistake. A big mistake” he continued without giving her time to respond. “I don’t know what happened to me... when I realized, I was already kissing you. And I don’t want it to affect our friendship. You're my best friend and I don’t want to lose you because of a simple kiss. I acted like an idiot. Sorry. I am really sorry.”

 

She simply stared at him. This wasn’t exactly how she imagined talking about it. Not at all. In her imagination he never apologized or called the kiss a big mistake. After all, for her, that wasn’t a mistake. And there were so many things she wanted to tell him. She wanted to say how she had loved that kiss and how she dreamed of him taking her in his arms every night. That his presence had changed her life in such a deep and wonderful way! But that now, after hearing him say that one of the most beautiful moments in her life was a big mistake, she was afraid to walk out that door and never have the guts to look him in the eyes again. That her biggest fear was to lose him. His words took her courage, so instead of saying what she felt, she just said: 

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked confused “Yes, you excuse me? Or yes, is it because of the kiss?”

 

“Both.” She said, turning on the lamp and turned to the things still waiting to be put in the suitcase. “I need to finish packing, Jon. And say goodbye to your family, of course. And don’t worry, I'm only leaving in the morning. I wouldn’t risk driving at night.”

 

“Dany, please, let me go with you.”

 

“Don’t you think it would be better for both of us if we take time away from each other?”

 

“Stay away from each other? I don’t want to stay away from you! Look... I... didn’t want to kiss you...” He started nervously, stumbling over the words. “I mean... I _wanted_ to, I really wanted to kiss you. I wanted to do it from the first time you smiled at me. But I should have controlled myself and not split up with you like a rabid bull. I know I should at least have asked your opinion about it. And after I kissed you, I was so afraid you didn’t want to be my friend anymore, so I thought I'd better pretend nothing had happened. I know I was a coward. I know it was wrong... but I just couldn’t help myself. Sorry, Dany. My apologies. Please, don’t go. Your friendship is very important to me. I'm really sorry.”

 

There he was, apologizing again. She snorted angrily. “Could you please stop apologizing?”  _And stop thrown in my face how much you regret for having kissed me, even wanting to kiss me._

 

“I’m sorry.” He said automatically. “Sorry for apologizing.”

 

She took a deep breath. “It's all right. Let's forget about all this. You didn’t want to kiss me and I'm leaving tomorrow. Everything is alright.”

 

“I just said I wanted to kiss you.”

 

“And I just said I'm leaving tomorrow.”

 

“If you really want to leave, I'll come with you.” He said and walked resolutely toward the door.

 

“No, you won't. Jon, I need to be alone for a while. And I don’t want you to leave your family because of me. You still have to enjoy your vacation with them.”

 

“They'll understand. They know how important you are to me.” Jon replied almost out of the room. “I'll do my bags. What time will we leave?”

 

"No, you won't. I... I don’t want you to go with me. I want to be alone for a while.”

 

_How can I try to forget you if you're with me?_

 

He looked at her with a worried look. “You can’t be alone right now, you need a friend by your side.”

 

“Jon, I don’t know if I still want to be your friend.” The words barely left her mouth and she had already regretted having spoken them.

 

He looked at her with a great pain in his gray eyes and for a moment he seemed to decide whether or not to take her words seriously. He turned and walked out of the room.

 

_I know it's hard to hear this, but it will be better this way Jon. For us both._

 

Daenerys went to the bathroom to get some more things to pack and heard the bedroom door being closed. But to her surprise, she saw that Jon hadn’t left. He looked at her and locked the door behind him.

 

“What do you think you're doing? Locking me in the room won't stop me from leaving or making me change my mind.”

 

Now, instead of pain, she saw determination in his gray eyes. "Don’t worry, Dany. I don’t intend to stop you. You are the most stubborn person I know and I could never stop you from doing what you want.” He said as he put the key in his pants pocket and walked resolutely toward her.

 

The look on his face sent shivers all over her. "Great. Now be a good boy and unlock the damn door.”

 

“I will. But I need a few moments alone with you before I let you walk out that door and leave me behind. I don’t want you to leave with this _misunderstanding_ between us.”

 

He stopped a couple of paces from her, watching her as a predator looks at its prey. Instinctively she folded her arms and waited for him to say what he had to say so she could leave that place and forget him.

 

“Ok, Jon. I'm listening.”

 

He smiled and her heart fluttered. "I didn’t say I wanted to talk." He took another step closer to her.

 

“Whether you agree or not, I'm leaving in the morning.” She said warningly.

 

“I know.” He said with that crooked smile she adored. "And I also know that we will have all night."

 

And then he kissed her.

 

  



	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon clarify the _misunderstandings_ between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who left kudos and commented asking me to write more about this story. I hope you enjoy it, because I wrote with great affection.
> 
>    
> This continuation was inspired by one of my favorite poems, called "Amor Eterno (Eternal Love)." It is in Portuguese and I made sure to put it here in the footnotes, in case someone wants to risk reading.
> 
>    
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

 

The morning sun warmed Daenerys Targaryen's face as she drove home.

 

The landscape outside the window was dominated by the green, something rare to find in the capital. The movement on the road was unbelievably calm for a Thursday morning, and she thanked the old gods and  the  new for this blessing.

 

_I'm going to miss it all very much._

 

In the sound of the car, the band Imagine Dragons sang Radioactive, and she hummed along. Daenerys had already passed halfway, and in a little over an hour she would be home. There was no longer any reason for her to be in a hurry to move away from the place she left behind, for the motives that drove her away no longer existed.

 

She stopped at the gas station and refueled the car. The day was really beautiful and she decided to go into the convenience store and have something hot. Ordered an espresso and no sugar. Jon always made a face when he saw her enjoying her coffee or any other sugar-free drink.

 

_Jon._

 

Thinking about him made her smile.

 

_How could I have thought that I would be able to forget him, even if I never saw him again?_

 

Their friendship had left permanent marks on Daenerys's life. For years the two had shared their lives, joys and sorrows, victories and defeats. And last night they had gone far beyond and shared their bodies, their hearts, their souls.

 

When Jon took her in his arms and kissed her the night before, she had no more strength to keep her defenses up, to suppress her feelings. When his arms wrapped around her and pressed her body to his, she did what she wanted most to do since that  _accidental_ kiss: she gave herself to him.

 

All the questions she had, all the doubts that had plagued her for all those months since he had kissed her, disappeared. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And Jon had been so gentle, so sweet! He had kissed her and touched her as if she were fragile, as if he idolized every bit of her body. And the only thing she could think of was:  _Is this real? Is this really happening? Is everything just a dream?_

 

And when their lips parted, both of them out of breath, and his eyes fixed on hers, she could see that the burning desire in her body burned in him too. Jon laid soft kisses on her neck and her whole body shuddered and the next thing that came out of her mouth was "The bed..." He drew his lips from her skin and they both looked at the furniture, which was occupied with the things she still needed to pack.

 

He smiled his crooked smile and whispered in her ear. " Be patient , Dany. We'll get there." But what she wanted to say was that the bed was occupied. She thought about pulling herself out of his arms to get things off the bed, but he held her so tightly in his arms, his lips were so hungry against hers that every rational thought disintegrated.

 

Daenerys melted in his arms, the warmth of his body, the softness of his lips, the outline of his muscles under her hands and when she realized it, she was perched on his waist, his hands under her buttocks, holding the weight of her body. She gasped as he pressed her against the wall and continued to kiss her. She tightened her legs around his waist and could feel his excitement through the layers of clothing they still wore. He then carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it. She used her hands and feet to push things out of bed as he climbed into bed as well. With the bed free of her things, she focused all her attention on Jon Snow, his gray eyes, his black curls, his crooked smile that fascinated her so much...

 

He took her right hand and kissed it. "I need to go to my room to get condoms." She smirked and pulled him against her body. "I have some in my purse." she whispered in his ear. She reached for the bag on the nightstand, and fortunately it didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for.

 

Suddenly she remembered that they weren’t alone at home. "Jon, won't your family find it strange if we don’t show up for dinner?"

 

"No. They will think that I took you to know the new ice cream shop. I talked about it all afternoon."

 

"What if someone came looking for us?" The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the act by a member of his family.

 

"No one will come looking for us, Dany." He smiled and her heart quickened. "And if anyone comes, the door is locked, remember?" He finished, taking her in his arms again.

 

_Of course, he locked the door!_

 

Daenerys had forgotten that he had locked the door. In fact, after he kissed her, she barely remembered her name and could only think of how much she wanted him. Several times she had imagined this moment and now this was  _really happening_ . But her imagination didn’t reach the feet of what it was like to be in his arms. Jon kissed her softly, unhurriedly, gently. His hands roamed the side of her body as they kissed, sliding down from shoulder to hip, leaving a trail of heat on her skin.

 

Jon's hands found the hem of the dress she was wearing and as he lifted it, his hands moved over the skin of her legs, causing shivers all over her body. She took a deep breath, flooded by the new sensations he was awakening in her. She lifted her  torso  off the bed so he would take off her dress, Jon tossed it aside and began to kiss her belly until he reached the bra. His hands went up to her back and opened it. He freed her from another piece of clothing and left her breasts exposed. For a few seconds he just let his eyes wander over her body, a hungry look on his face, breathing deeply. She couldn’t help smiling at the look on his face.

 

With the back of his hand, Jon stroked her right breast with a soft, extremely delicate touch, then the other and only it made her nipples harden. Jon smiled contentedly and continued his caresses. She closed her eyes, intoxicated by the sensations she was experiencing, and then felt his lips taking the place of his hands. His mouth closed over her breast, gently sucking the skin around her nipple and then licking and sucking at her nipples. After leaving her completely chilled and excited, his lips kissed her neck. Slowly he went down, kissing her collarbone, between her breasts and all the way down to the waistband of her panties, which was already completely wet. He slid it down her hips and legs and discarded it. He caught her left foot and kissed it, and calmly and gently he laid kisses on his way up, in the calf, along the thigh, in her groin. And there he stopped. He laid soft kisses that only added to the heat and humidity in that place. Her excitement was reaching new limits. He was making her totally insane with desire.

 

Being touched so gently and lovingly during sex was news to Daenerys Targaryen. Her former partners were rude, overbearing types, who enjoyed wild, raw sex, as if they were in a fight, and who didn’t care much for her pleasure or comfort. For a long time, she also believed that this was what she liked too, but Jon was showing her that she had been very much mistaken in this aspect of her life.

 

When Jon looked at her, still between her legs, she felt like the most desirable woman in the world. But Jon was still wearing too many clothes for Daenerys' taste. She wanted to have the pleasure of seeing him complete without them. Then she pulled him against her body and rolled their bodies so that hers lay over his. She wanted to explore every part of his body and enjoy every moment. He was surprised at the change in their positions, but he smiled. Her hands found the muscles beneath his shirt and tried to free him from it. She had seen Jon shirtless several times and knew what to expect, but now she could enjoy it.

 

Sitting on top of his thighs, she could feel his excitement. His hands stroked her back as she explored his muscular chest with her mouth, giving extra attention to his nipples. She found the clasp and button of his pants and tried to get rid of it. His hardened penis was pressed against the fabric of his dark underwear. Dany bit her bottom lip as she passed her index finger lightly over its length and Jon shuddered, closing his eyes. She laughed softly and laid soft kisses on his cock, teasing him and feeling how hard it was. She heard Jon take a deep breath, trying to regain some control over his body. She could see from the tension in his body that he too was reaching his limit.

 

Carefully, she freed his cock from his underwear and it was her turn to stare at him with a hungry look. It wasn’t just because she was in love that she found him breathtaking. Jon was a stunning sight, even more beautiful than she had imagined. Daenerys took the condom from the nightstand, opened the package, sat on his thighs, and slid the condom down its length. Jon lifted his  torso  and pulled her into a long kiss. When his lips parted he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, both panting. They were both more than ready. Daenerys kissed his neck and gently pushed him back into bed. She grabbed his cock, led it to her extremely wet entrance, and positioned herself so that she could receive it inch by inch, unhurriedly, reveling in the sensation of having a piece of Jon inside her.

 

Jon ran his hands along her chest, caressing her breasts and she began to move her hips slowly. They found a rhythm together and one of Jon's hands moved to her hip and the other between her legs, landing on her clit, massaging it in delightfully slow circles. The feeling was too wonderful! With each movement, her pleasure increased and increased and increased until the orgasm struck her and seconds later also hit Jon. Daenerys lay on his chest as the waves of pleasure hit them. They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, catching their breath before they tried to wipe the mess in their bodies.

  


***

  


The silence of the night filled the house and was disturbed only by the sound of Jon and Daenerys doing the dishes in the kitchen, after a quick and silent meal so as not to wake his family.

 

"I panicked when you said you didn’t want to be my friend anymore and that you were going to leave without me." He said as he rinsed the last glass and passed it to her to dry. "I said to myself,  _‘Congratulations, you idiot. You not only lost your best friend but also the only woman you ever loved.’_ He smiled as he remembered. "So, when I was about to give up, I realized that I couldn’t let you go without knowing how I felt, and what could be worse?"

 

"Besides I don’t match your feelings? I could have kicked you between the legs and started screaming for help." she said, smiling.

 

He took her by the waist and kissed her.

 

"Even so, it would have been worth it." He brushed a lock of silver hair from her face and continued, "I would have the memory of your kiss forever with me."

 

She hugged him and leaned her head against his chest. "Why didn’t you ever tell me you were in love with me?"

 

"Because I didn’t want to take a huge beating from one of your rude boyfriends." he teased. She looked at him and he sighed. "I was afraid." He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. "I was afraid that you would move away from me because of my feelings. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way. I was afraid of losing your friendship just because I was in love. I didn’t want to risk destroying everything we had. I thought I was strong  _enough_ to love you in secret until I could no longer resist and kissed you."

 

She smiled and placed her right hand on his face. "I'm glad you weren’t strong enough. That kiss opened my eyes and it was on that day that I realized that my love wasn’t just for the friend but also for the man. It was after that kiss that I saw how much I loved you. How much I've always loved you."

 

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her.

  


***

  


"Dany." Jon called. They were back in her bed. She was nestled in his arms, her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart, his hand playing with the silver strands of her hair. "I have something very important to tell you." He kissed her forehead and sat her down with him and lit the lamp. They sat facing each other and he took her hands and looked into her violet eyes.

 

"I've never loved anyone like I love you," he began, and she couldn’t contain the smile on her face. "I'm sure that even if I lived forever, I would never find someone so special and that complete me like you do." He smiled and kissed her hand.

 

"I feel the same way, Jon." She leaned toward him and he found her halfway. Daenerys would never tire of those lips, of the sensation that ran through her body every time he touched her.

 

"So, since we both feel the same way, I think I can continue." She stared at him blankly and he continued. "Daenerys Targaryen, will you marry me?"

 

She felt her mouth open and stared at him for so long that he finally panicked. "I know it's too early for that. It's okay if you don’t want to get married." She continued in silence. "I'm sorry.  _Of course, you don’t want to._ Where was my mind when I thought you would want to be  _my wife_ ? Sorry Dany,  _forget_ what I said."

 

He started to get out of bed and it made her react. She grabbed his arm to keep him from getting out of bed and pulled him back. He sat down again in front of her, head down, avoiding her gaze.

 

_Oh, my sweet Jon!_

 

" _Frankly_ , Jon Snow!" She said, her face serious. "How can you think that, after all that has just happened between us, I  _wouldn’t_ agree to be your wife?"

 

"I'm sorry Dany, I know I rushed, but I..." He finally realized the meaning of her words. He looked at her, his gray eyes glittering. "Wait a minute. Did you just say you  _accept_ ?"

 

She confirmed with her head, a huge smile on her face and tears forming in her violet eyes.

 

"You really do...  _are you sure_ ?"

 

"Yes. I'm  _absolutely sure_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

Jon's smile made her heart skip a beat. In less than six hours they had gone from best friends to lovers and now they were engaged!

 

He took the chain he always carried with him from his neck. In it he carried two things that served as memories of his mother, Wylla Snow. The first was a reliquary with a picture of her and another from when he was a baby. The second was the ring that had been in her family for generations. Jon took the ring from the chain, placed it on her ring finger, and kissed her hand. Emotion had taken over her being and Daenerys couldn’t stop crying. She knew how important that ring was to him and now he had given it to her.

 

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" She asked in a tearful voice.

 

"Yes.  _It's always been you Dany_ . Since I met you, no other woman has ever mattered to me."

 

She hugged him. "I feel honored to wear your mother's ring."

 

"And I'm sure she'd be very happy to see you wearing it." He smiled and wiped her tears away. "She would have loved you and would be very proud of both of us."

  


***

The next morning arrived and even wanting to stay with Jon a little longer, Daenerys had to force herself to get away from him and get up. But Jon woke up and, before she could put one foot on the floor, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

 

"Good morning, sweetheart."

 

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she hugged him.

 

"Very well. I don’t think I've ever slept so well in my life." He laid several kisses on her neck, causing shivers to her skin. "Do you want help to repack your things?"

 

She stared at the floor, where all the things she'd packed in the suitcase  the previous afternoon  were all scattered, and she smiled.

 

"Yes, I want."

 

" A ll right. I'm going to go to my room to take a shower and come back to help you. So, we can go down for breakfast and you say goodbye to everyone, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

He put on his pants and put the rest of his things together. But before he left, he took her breath away with a kiss.

 

Daenerys pushed the curtains away from the window and let the first rays of morning sunlight into the room. The landscape outside seemed to be coming out of a dream and she had to look at her right hand to make sure that everything she remembered had even happened.

 

Shortly afterwards, Jon came back and they were finishing arranging things inside the suitcase when his phone rang. He looked at it and looked at her, smiling. "Is your mother."

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

"Do you want to talk to her?"

 

"No. And please don’t tell her anything about us now, I want to tell her myself when I get home."

 

He nodded and answered it. She watched as he gave the daily report of her life to Rhaella. It was so comforting to know that the two people she loved most in her life cared so much about her well-being. Jon's eyes sparkled as he looked at her and he spoke her name affectionately. It took a few seconds for her to realize that it had been that way since they first met.

 

_Gods! How could I have become so blind? How could I not have seen that this man loved me?_

 

He said good-bye to Rhaella and looked at her. "She called me earlier because she was leaving for the airport. Her new boyfriend invited her on a trip and she accepted. They're going to spend the weekend in Braavos. "His cell phone beeped and he looked at it. "Wow," he said, surprise stamped on his face. "Dany, you'll never guess  _who_ your mother is dating!"

 

"Who?" she asked curiously.

 

"Tywin Lannister." he said slowly.

 

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, really?" she said in disbelief.

 

Tywin Lannister was the best friend of Aerys Targaryen, her father. Aerys, Rhaella, Tywin, and his wife, Joanna Lannister, were virtually inseparable when they were young. But their friendship turned to dust when Aerys began not only to harass Joanna but also to beat Rhaella. Both Aerys a nd Tywin had inherited the business from their families. Tywin's family had been exploring gold mines for centuries, and Aerys' was the owner of a renowned contractor who had been responsible for works throughout the country for generations. Aerys was a powerful and successful man, but he seemed to be envious of the family his friend had built, even going so far as to say, that he wanted a woman as fertile as Joanna. Her brother Rhaegar had been born early in their marriage and Rhaella had had several miscarriages until she was able to get pregnant with Viserys. Rhaella still suffered her husband's abuse for a few more years and when she decided to end the abusive relationship and filed for a divorce, she discovered that she was pregnant with Daenerys. But even pregnant, she refused to attempt a reconciliation. In the same year that Daenerys was born, Joanna died while showing one of the mines to some investors. The landslide killed not only her, but also the investors and more than fifty employees who were in the mine. The rescue of all the bodies had taken more than a month.

 

"Yes. She sent me a picture of them." Jon passed his cell phone to her. Rhaella was hugging Tywin, they had such big smiles on their faces that their cheeks must be aching. She had never seen her mother so happy with other boyfriends.

 

"Wow! She looks so happy." And she herself was very happy for her mother.

 

"She is."

 

She handed him the cell phone and he slipped it into his pants pocket. "Tywin Lannister! How did this happen? I remember he called us to give his condolences, but I never imagined he had any kind of contact or interest in my mother."

 

"She didn’t tell me much about it. So, for more details, we'll have to ask her."

 

"And she said if she'll call me?"

 

"She doesn’t have to call you. She knows you're safe with me." he said with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine how much free wine we're going to drink if they get married?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Remember that vineyard we both visited last year with Grenn, Pyp, Sam and Edd?"

 

Grenn, Pyp, Sam, and Edd had been Jon's friends since adolescence and they had served together in the army.

 

"The one who produces the ‘Imp's Delight'?"

 

"That one."

 

"How could I not remember! That was the best wine I've ever had in my life, and I'll never forget I had to drag you five back to the hotel since you couldn’t stand up after tasting all their stock!" They both laughed at the memory. "I think I still have some ‘Imp's Delight' bottles stored in the wine cellar."

 

"Then, by chance, Tyrion Lannister, who owns this vineyard, is the son of Tywin Lannister, who may soon become your stepfather."

 

"You really think my mother and he could..." She left the sentence incomplete.

 

"Yes."

  


***

 

When Jon and she walked downstairs and walked toward the kitchen, they found the whole Stark family sitting at the table having breakfast. As they approached, they were greeted by smiling faces. They looked at their clasped hands and then at their faces. Daenerys couldn’t stop smiling and so did Jon.

 

"Good morning family," Jon said as she said, "Good morning."

 

Everyone said "good morning" and went back to eating. The two of them took their seats on the table and before Daenerys had time to even greet everyone properly, Bran said, "Robb and Sansa, you owe 100 bucks to Arya and me."

 

"That's right!" Reinforced Arya. "We won the bet!" She and Bran high fived one another in celebration.

 

"No way!" Answered Robb and Sansa at the same time.

 

Jon and she looked at each other. He looked as confused as she. Daenerys looked around the table and everyone seemed to know something that only the two of them didn’t know.

 

"The bet was 50 bucks and not 100!" said Sansa looking indignant.

 

"Yes, but it's 50 bucks for each of us from each of you!" Arya countered.

 

The four of them began to discuss what value was fair and which wasn’t.

 

Daenerys watched the four of them arguing, frowning, trying to understand what they were talking about.

 

"I apologize for the behavior of my children, Daenerys." said Ned Stark with a stern look at his children. "That wasn’t the education we gave them in this house."

 

The four of them fell silent at the reprimand in their father's voice.

 

"Can anyone explain what's going on?" Said Jon.

 

"Yes, please." she asked.

 

"Children, you are being rude. Apologize." Catelyn said as she fed the little Rickon.

 

The four of them looked at Daenerys and apologized, but she still didn’t understand.

 

"The four of them made a bet when Jon warned us that you two would spend time with us here." Ned explained, his voice calm. "The bet was on whether or not Jon had the courage to declare himself to you."

 

She looked at Jon and he stared in disbelief at his siblings. He fixed an inquiring look on Arya.

 

"It all started with Robb saying it was easier to run into the  _Others_ in Dorne than you dare say something to Dany." she clarified. "So, Bran and I bet you'd tell her about your feelings before you leave, and Robb and Sansa bet you wouldn’t say anything."

 

Robb cast a guilty glance at his brother and said, "Man, I was sure the seven hells would freeze before you could say anything."

 

Jon smiled at his brother. Robb was righter than he knew, because maybe if Daenerys hadn’t threatened to leave, the two wouldn’t be together now.

 

"I never doubted you, Jon," said Arya, winking at her brother as she chewed a piece of bread.

 

"Manners, Arya," Catelyn said.

 

She swallowed the food before she spoke. "Sorry, Mom."

 

"We all knew he had been in love with you for a long time." Sansa reported.

 

"And he was terrified of saying something and end your friendship." Completed Bran.

 

"I'm glad you two are finally together." Catelyn said.

 

Jon and she looked at each other and smiled. He squeezed her hand with the ring and held it up for all to see. "So, I not only had the courage to declare myself to her, but I also asked her to marry me." he announced.

 

The breakfast turned out to be a celebration. And after toasting with orange juice, Arya's voice was heard above the noise. "You all owe us 100 more bucks each."

 

Daenerys later discovered that Bran had proposed a second bet: that Jon would ask her to marry him before their retreat was over. And only Arya had bet along with him. Everyone else, including Ned and Catelyn, had doubted it and now they owed him and his older sister 100 bucks.

 

Despite all the protests and complaints and arguments, Daenerys was leaving. She had a meeting with her lawyer in the middle of the afternoon, and even in the face of all that had happened, she wasn’t the type to evade her responsibilities.

 

When Jon closed the trunk of the car, she felt her heart ache. He hugged her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

 

"This is going to be the longest week of my life." he said.

 

"I know." She hugged him with all her strength. "But after that we'll be together forever."

 

"I want so much to go with you." There was a hint of pain and sadness in his voice.

 

"You promised them that you would stay here the entire month. It's not fair that you leave them now. "

 

"I know."

 

Rickon's crystal-clear laughter reached their ears. The whole Stark family was walking toward them. Arya was the first to reach them. She hugged her brother, and when he ruffled her black hair, they both laughed. They were the only ones resembling Ned, while the other four had inherited Catelyn's red hair and blue eyes.

 

Ned held little Rickon on one arm and his wife's hand on the other. Despite a troubled start, Ned and Catelyn Stark had created a beautiful family. When Wylla Snow revealed to Ned the existence of Jon, Catelyn had been shocked and had almost put an end to their marriage. But Ned was an honorable and faithful man and loved his wife above all else. He had never in his life seen Wylla Snow and she only knew how Ned Stark was because she had read his description on a record when she chose his semen sample at the assisted reproduction clinic. Wylla's husband had died in a car accident when Jon was just a baby, and when he was five, she discovered that she had terminal colon cancer and that the chances of surviving were minimal. A widow and no other living relatives, she found herself with no way out, and decided to look for Jon's biological father. The fact that she was very sick made things easy and many people helped her in the search. And when she reached the Stark house with little Jon in her arms, she saw that her son was a copy of his biological father. And the resemblance didn’t go unnoticed by Catelyn. For a few days she refused to listen to her husband's explanations, but when Ned and Wylla presented evidence that Jon had been conceived through  _in vitro_ fertilization, she apologized for doubting Ned and returned home with her husband and children. Wylla still lived for about half a year after she introduced father and son and, during all this time, Ned and Catelyn took care of her as if she were part of their family. When they heard the story, Ned's entire family became involved. His parents Rickard and Lyarra Stark were so moved by Wylla's story that they began funding research into new colon cancer treatments. Brandon, Lyanna, and Benjen, Ned's brothers, not only helped take care of Wylla, they also did everything they could to make Jon not feel alone. In the time left to her, she had written a diary where she told the whole story of her family and how her life and Jon’s had been until the illness made it impossible for her to write. It had been through this diary and the photo albums that Jon had known his mother. The Stark were a close family and Daenerys was happy to be part of it.

 

"It's a pity you have to leave." Catelyn said after hugging her. "Ned and I are going to celebrate our 25-year anniversary of marriage in three weeks and we'd love to have you here with us."

 

"Jon told me. We already agreed on which gift we will buy."

 

"Don’t worry, Cat, I'll drag her back here." He hugged her. "Now that she's going to be Daenerys Snow, she's not going to get away from family gatherings."

 

She nudged his ribs and he released her. "It'll be a pleasure to celebrate with you Cat. Thank you so much for all the support." She hugged Catelyn one more time and turned to her fiancé. "And for your information, I'll be Daenerys Targaryen-Snow."

 

Ned handed Rickon to his wife and hugged Daenerys. "It's a shame to see you leaving so early, daughter. You are most welcome to our family. I'm sure you and our son will be very happy together."

 

"Every day of our lives." she said.

 

After she said goodbye to everyone, she got in the car, turned it on, and left. Through the rearview mirror she saw the others entering the house while Jon, with Arya always at his side, watched her go.

 

"I'm going to miss you every day, my love." she whispered as she turned the corner and lost sight of him.

  


***

 

The sound of a car horn took her from her memories, returning her to the real world. Daenerys returned to the car and continued her trip.

 

In a week Jon would be with her again. Until then, Daenerys would concentrate on resolving everything involving her family business and, of course, telling her mother and siblings about her engagement. Her mother would certainly approve of her marriage and be very happy and her brothers... well, whatever her brothers thought, it didn’t matter much.

 

In a week Jon and she would be together, they could plan the wedding calmly and, with the blessing of the old gods and  the  new, they would live together forever.

 

One week seemed like so long to be separated from him. But, thinking it over, for her who'd been haunted for months by an  _accidental_ kiss, not knowing what to do with her feelings, waiting seven days to be in his arms again, it was nothing.

 

Daenerys looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing something like smut and I hope it wasn’t a complete disappointment for you.
> 
>    
> I don’t like Catelyn, much less the way she treats Jon, as if it were his fault that he was born. So, I wanted to portray her as I wish she had reacted to Jon's arrival to Stark family.
> 
>    
> In the poem, the author says that love is always worth it even if it brings suffering to those who are in love. And that the love she feels is greater than life itself, and that even death cannot destroy it.  
> Here is the poem:  
> Eterno Amor (Maria Sabino)  
> Não sei se o grande amor que hoje floresce nossa existência / Embalsamando tanto / Será da essência do que cresce na vida / Eterno e santo. / Dizem que o afeto que hoje me enriquece / Será diluído em pérolas de pranto, / Que importa? Virei pela saudade, venturosa / Talvez mesmo esquecida / Pois meu amor contém a eternidade... / Amor forte demais para esquecê-lo / Que passa além da morte / Porque a vida é pequena demais para contê-lo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Did you like it? Didn't? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on tumblr: @filhadoboto


End file.
